hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Before the Final Battle
Introduction Fiora: Something wrong, Shulk? You look like you're a million miles away. Shulk: ... Fiora: Shulk? You in there? Shulk: Oh! Hey, Fiora! What's up? Fiora: Hellooo. I just asked you that! You feeling OK? Shulk: Sorry. I was just thinking... Fiora: You've been like this since we got here. Shulk: Haha. You don't miss a thing, do you? Fiora: Nope. And I know exactly what's been on your mind. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''worried about me.'' Shulk: Yes. How did you know? Fiora: All I had to do was look at your face. I could feel the worry... Shulk: Just by looking at me?! That's pretty amazing. Fiora: I was joking, Shulk! Hehe! Thank you, though. But I've been feeling much better, so stop worrying so much! Shulk: Well... if you're feeling better... Fiora: Hey, Shulk... Do you think I'll ever be 100% Homs again? Shulk: No doubt! Of course you will. I will make it happen. Fiora: ''Shulk! Thank you!'' I don't know what I would do without you! Shulk: When this is all over, we'll find a way. Fiora: Whenever we make camp I see you with your head in a book. The other night you didn't sleep. Are you doing all this for me? Shulk: Yeah, but it's nothing. I always get carried away when I fixate on one thing. It's a bad habit of mine... Fiora: But you must be so exhausted from all the fighting! Shulk: Don't worry, Fiora. I’m fine. It did some good, because now I've learnt a few things. Fiora: Really? Like what? Shulk: The key is combining Machina and High Entia technologies. Miqol gave me a book explaining the joint research they did. It was years and years ago, but it covered all sorts of fields. I don't know much about medicine, but Sharla and Linada do. I'll get them to help. Fiora: Shulk... Shulk: S-sorry, Fiora. This stuff is really boring, huh? Fiora: No... it's not. Shulk: ... Fiora? Are you... crying? Fiora: Yes. But these are tears of joy. I don't know what to say... When I get my body back... Let's go have another picnic at the park in the colony! Shulk: Sure thing, Fiora. It's a date. One day, I promise. Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''worried about me.'' Shulk: Yes. How did you know? Fiora: All I had to do was look at your face. I could feel the worry... Shulk: Just by looking at me?! That's pretty amazing. Fiora: I was joking, Shulk! Hehe! Thank you, though. But I've been feeling much better, so stop worrying so much! Shulk: Well... if you're feeling better... Fiora: Hey, Shulk... Do you think I'll ever be 100% Homs again? Shulk: No doubt! Of course you will. I will make it happen. Fiora: ''know you can’t promise that.'' I know you think you can do it all, but even you have your limits. Shulk: You don't believe me? Come on! Fiora: I'm not saying you’re lying, Shulk! I wish you'd listen sometimes! Shulk: OK! OK already! I'm really sorry, Fiora. I just don't want you to be worried. I know I have the power to see this through. That's my promise to you, Fiora. Fiora: Really? You promise? Shulk: Yep. And have you ever known me to go back on a promise? Fiora: Hehe. I guess not. Thank you, Shulk. You've filled me with hope. Shulk: I'm glad you say that. I know it's tough, but you can never give up hope. When this is all over... When there's peace at last... Fiora: You don't have to say another word. I trust you, Shulk. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''Dickson, isn't it?'' Shulk: No, not just him. But that's partly it. Fiora: It's not easy. We all thought of him as our friend. Shulk: I just don’t know anymore, Fiora. One second I resent him and the next I remember who he is... What am I supposed to feel? I don’t know anymore... Fiora: It must be hard to think about fighting him. Shulk: Very. I just hope there's some way I can avoid it... Fiora: ''might not be...'' Shulk: Yeah. Deep down I know we have to go through him to get to Zanza. Fiora: That's right, Shulk. He won't stand down for anyone. Not even you. Shulk: Don't worry. I'll give as good as I get. Even if that means he has to die... Fiora: And I'll be right by your side, ready to fight to the end with you. But I don't think you should forget about all the good times you had. With Dickson, I mean. I still believe those are real. Shulk: You do? Fiora: It's complicated, I know. Sometimes you just wish you could forget all the bad memories. But you have to keep hold of them. The good ones and the bad... They're all tied together. Shulk: Fiora... I... I know what you mean. I won't let go of those memories. Fiora: Um, Shulk... You won't ever forget about me, will you? Shulk: Hey, where did that come from? I could never, ever forget about you. Fiora: Yeah, I guess not. Sorry. Now, let's go and find the others. They're probably getting worried. Loss (-8) Fiora: ''Dickson, isn't it?'' Shulk: No, not just him. But that's partly it. Fiora: It's not easy. We all thought of him as our friend. Shulk: I just don’t know anymore, Fiora. One second I resent him and the next I remember who he is... What am I supposed to feel? I don't know anymore... Fiora: It must be hard to think about fighting him. Shulk: Very. I just hope there's some way I can avoid it... Fiora: ''sure there will be!'' Shulk: Really? That sounds... unlikely. Fiora: If it's gonna be too tough for you, why make it hard on yourself? He was like a father to you, right? Let us take care of him instead. You can hang back, wait for us! Shulk: I know what you're saying, Fiora. But I can't let you do that. I've been thinking about what happened before... And I reckon maybe Dickson doesn't care about Zanza at all... Fiora: What makes you say that? Shulk: I think... he just wants to kill me. He's realised that I don't need the Monado to defeat him. And that scares him. That's why he wants to end this. Fiora: There's no going back now... Shulk: No. We move forward or perish. We got ourselves into this mess, we have to get ourselves out. Fiora: I wish there could be another way. You were like father and son... Shulk: Fiora... Fiora: Sorry, Shulk. I didn't mean to upset you. Changing the subject... Why don't we go find the others? They're probably waiting for us. Category:Prison Island Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts